


Wings to fly with

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is an angel, Gen, Groomer Dean, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men Crying, Military Veteran Castiel (Supernatural), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Castiel never wanted to see his wings ever again.He did not want to acknowledge that he had to do something about the discomfort his wings were causing him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Wings to fly with

For an Angel, going to a wing groomer is as normal as going to the hairdresser. Going there should be a simple affair. Book a time, lay on the table, have your wings thoroughly cleaned and preened by a professional, pay and then you leave feeling refreshed. 

Castiel can still remember when he had his wings groomed in a distant past but ever since he returned from the war he has avoided it like the plague. Battling at the front he has seen fellow Angels being killed or injured in front of him. Compared to many of them he feels like he has gotten away with barely a scratch. His therapist calls it survivors guilt.

Castiel's last mission had ended with his wings being caught in a fire, burning most of his feathers off. After receiving first aid treatment in the field Castiel had been so horrified at the sight of his damaged wings that he has since avoided to look at his wings, hiding them both from himself and others. 

Back to the issue at hand. For a long time Castiel has felt his wings growing heavier and heavier. They itch and the feathers chafe against each other. When he first became aware of the problem he was still not prepared to show his wings to anyone. Since then the problem has gotten worse and worse and it reached a point where Castiel is no longer able to ignore it. 

Reluctantly he accepted he would need to do something about it and took the first step towards getting it fixed. He had successfully called and booked an appointment at a grooming saloon. However as the day grew closer he got increasingly anxious and had to call to reschedule. This happened three more times before he cancelled altogether feeling too embarrassed to go there after rescheduling so many times. 

After having regained his determination he found another saloon and was able to book a new time. It was the last time slot of the day so that made Castiel more comfortable that he wouldn't have to run in to other people. 

That is where he finds himself now, standing outside Impala Groomer. He still has 15 minutes before his appointment but he arrived early to scout the place out. As far as he has been able to see the place seems to match the pictures he had found online. It is a more expensive place where the clients are brought to private rooms instead of the more casual places where everyone are groomed in the same room.

The place looks close to empty but that is exactly what he wanted. Castiel has so far only been able to see one person standing at the front desk. He wonders if the man is the receptionist or if maybe that is the specialist who would have to groom his wings. 

Castiel paced back and forth until the clock showed two minutes to 6. With a deep, calming breath he steeled himself and enter the saloon. 

The bell over the door chimed as he stepped in calling the attention of the man behind the desk. 

“Welcome to Impala Groomer” The man called out with a wide smile. The man stood tall with broad shoulders, short light brown hair and deep green eyes. If Castiel hadn't been so nervous he would have reflected more on how handsome the man was. 

Castiel smiled half heartedly at the greeting as he step towards the desk with hesitant steps. 

“I have an appointment at 6” Castiel was able to stutter out. The man clicked away at the computer. 

“Ah, Mr. Novak” Castiel nodded in confirmation. The other man smiled reassuringly. 

“I am Dean. I will be your specialist today. Please follow me to your room so we can get started” Castiel followed behind Dean towards the back. Dean showed him the room they would be using and provided Castiel with a set of clothes. 

“Have you been here before?” Dean inquired. 

Castiel shook his head no and Dean started to explain that he should change into the clothes while Dean leaves the room to give him some privacy. When he has changed he should make his wings corporeal and lay face down on the table. With that Dean left the room. 

Castiel found himself in a dimmed room which smelled faintly of vanilla and citrus. It was sparsely decorated with fresh flowers, soft fabrics and a table in the center of the room.

The clothes Castiel had been given were soft to the touch and consisted of a pair of soft knee length shorts and an apron styled top which left his back open to accommodate his wings. 

As Castiel changed he grew increasingly nervous but he knew that he had to do this. He would just have to endure it once and he would never have to come back. He has faced worse things than this he told himself over and over again. 

A soft knock brought Castiel out of his mantra. 

“Are you ready” Dean asked from the other side of the door. 

Castiel confirmed with a yes and Dean entered the room. Dean instructed Castiel to lay on the table and bring his wings to the corporeal plane. Castiel hesitated a bit too long and Dean cocked his head.

“Is something wrong?”

Castiel felt he needed to explain to Dean so he wouldn't be too shocked when he saw his wings. 

“I need to warn you that my wings are quite badly damaged” Dean seemed surprised at the confession but reassured Castiel he had nothing to worry about. 

Deans words brought little comfort, Castiel was 100% sure that Dean had never seen wings as bad as his. Hesitantly he laid down on the padded table with his face resting in the hole so he could breath freely while laying on his stomach. 

With wavering determination Castiel brought his wings to the corporeal plane for Dean to see. The weight settled over his back and he could feel the lumps and bumps of his clumped together feathers. He laid tense as a board on the soft table waiting for Dean's reaction. He was startled when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. 

“Mr Novak, please relax” 

Castiel released the breath he had been holding. He could feel his wings tucked tightly against his back still trying the hide them as much as possible. 

With each calming breath he was able to relax ever so slightly. Dean was preparing the room to start the grooming process. A sheet was pulled over Castiel's legs. 

“So, I will start by cleaning the wings and pulling out any damaged feathers” Dean informed in a professional tone not giving Castiel any clue as to what he must be thinking seeing Castiel's mistreated and damaged wings. 

Even though Castiel hadn't actually seen his wings for about a year he knew what they looked like. Burnt feathers, missing feathers, the few feather he had left had without regular grooming clumped together with his natural wing oils and dust. 

Which has lead to the increasing discomfort he has been experiencing. He knew that his wings were beyond rescue but at least he could make his life more comfortable, even if he doesn't deserve it. 

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Dean touch his left wing pulling it out carefully to its full length. Castiel forced himself to relax enough for his wing to follow Deans hand. 

Castiel could feel Dean scrutinizing his wing, instinctively he wanted to pull it back towards his back but he fought the urge. Thankfully Dean didn't say anything instead he just started to work on cleaning out the damaged feathers. Eventually Castiel got used to the touch and started to relax more and more. He noticed that soft music was playing and decided to focus on that instead of his whirlwind of emotions. 

Before he knew it he had been lulled into a light sleep that wasn't disturbed until Dean moved around to his right side.

“Sorry, did I wake you” Dean apologized when he saw that Castiel has woken up. “It's okay if you want to sleep, most people end up falling asleep when they have their wings groomed” 

Castiel wasn't sure what to say to that, he felt embarrassed to have let is guard down so easily around someone he doesn't know. Therefore he opted to just stay quiet while Dean continued with his right wing. 

Castiel observed that his left side felt significantly better than before. Trying to move it a little he noticed he could move it more freely without any sudden stabs of pain. Dean's gentle hands continued to carefully groom and Castiel once again felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

When he woke up next it was due to a new scent spreading in the room. He found Dean was carefully distributing oils throughout his feather. The scent must be coming from the oils Castiel concluded. 

“I think we are about done here” Dean whispered breaking the silence in the room. Castiel took a few moments to realize that he needed to get up from the table. In a hurry he tried to get up but found his vision blurring and he had to sit back on the table.

“Hey, take it easy”

Dean came around the table to make sure Castiel was okay. “It is common to feel dizzy after a grooming session” 

Castiel felt a cool glass being pressed into his hand. “Drink some water and you will feel better” Dean suggested. 

Castiel thanked Dean for the water and sipped at it slowly. Not ready to look Dean in the face after he had seen his wings Castiel fixed his gaze on the floor. 

“I am guessing it has been a while since you groom your wing” Dean enquired hesitantly. “I am not sure what happened but with treatment they should grow back”

Castiel having just taken another sip of water choked when he heard Dean say that, it threw him into a coughing fit. Dean came up to pat him on the back to help him get his breath back. 

“Y – You think they will grow back?” Castiel asked hesitantly, still slight out of breath.

“Yes, I couldn't see any permanent damage to the skin. If you had started to groom them earlier they probably would have been further along by now” Castiel couldn't believe his ears. His wings could grow back? Feeling overwhelming relief flood through him Castiel was unable to hold back his emotions. 

With a choppy inhale he could feel tears burning his eyes. His hands flew up to try to cover his face and hide from Dean as the floodgates opened. Through his muffled sobs he could feel Dean sitting down on the table to his right, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

“It is okay” Castiel was able to hear Dean deep voice penetrate the sound of his muffled cries.

In between sobs Castiel tried to talk, to explain to Dean why he was suddenly bawling his eyes out but he was unable to get more than a few syllables out, not enough to string together a cohesive sentence. 

After a few moments Castiel was able to regain some of his composure. 

“I am sorry for making you uncomfortable” Castiel apologized as he wiped the last tears from his red rimmed eyes. 

“No worries” Dean said as he started to clean up the room, giving Castiel some more time to gather his composure. 

Hesitantly Dean inquired “Would you like to see your wings in a mirror?” 

The question threw Castiel for a loop. Did he want to see his wings? If what Dean had said earlier was anything to go by it seemed that his wings might not be as damaged as Castiel had believed them to be. 

With a hesitant nod Castiel agreed to see his wings. Dean increased the light in the room slightly and instructed Castiel to follow him to another room. As Castiel stood to follow Dean he could already feel how much lighter his wings felt and as he pressed them against his back, soft feathers tickled the exposed skin. 

Both men stepped into a room with large mirrors on the walls, Castiel observed that the room was wide enough to spread ones wings out completely. Castiel was instructed to stand in the middle and to spread his wings wide. Still not quite ready to look at his wings Castiel closed his eyes and slowly spread his wings as far as they would go. 

He could hear Dean shift his weight from one foot to the other. Knowing he couldn't keep Dean here all night Castiel opened his eyes and raised his gaze to look at his wings for the first time in over a year. 

The mess of burnt feathers were no longer there instead he found a layer of new downy feather to replace the ones he had lost. The new feathers were still not fully developed and were a light grey instead of the inky black of his previous feathers. It reminded Castiel of his wings from his childhood. 

Castiel lifted his wings slightly and pushed them down, not with enough force for flight but just enough to get the air moving around his feathers. It felt incredible, Castiel had not realized how much he had missed the feeling. 

Unable to hold back Castiel smiled brightly. How long had it been since he smiled and actually felt happy? Remembering Dean was still in the room he turned to the other man and in his state of joy threw himself around Dean. 

“Thank you Dean! This is incredible!” Dean seemed to hesitate but eventually returned the hug.

“You are welcome” 

Realizing he was probably making the other man uncomfortable again Castiel quickly detached himself from Dean. “I am sorry, I don't know that came over me” Castiel apologized. Dean just smiled eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“No harm done” 

With a final look at his wings Castiel eventually had to get dressed in his normal clothes and with his wings once again hidden from sight he meet Dean out in the reception area. They settled the bill and as Castiel was getting ready to leave Dean asked. 

“Would you like me to schedule another appointment? To help your wings to grown in properly I suggest regular grooming sessions” 

Castiel had not expected this, he thought he would just endure this humiliation once and then he wouldn't set foot here again. Now he knew that his wings were on the mend he felt the need to ensure they grew in properly. 

“Yes, I think I would like that” Castiel confirmed. Dean pressed a few buttons on the computer. 

“Friday two weeks from now work for you?” Castiel nodded in agreement. 

“Would I get you again?” Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean gave him another brilliant smile. 

“Yes, I will book you at 6 again” Castiel heard his phone ping with a message for confirmation. With a shy smile Castiel walked out of the saloon feeling refreshed and with a new positive outlook for the future. 

-*-

Castiel continues to see Dean for regular grooming sessions and his wings were almost back to their original state. Castiel could not have been happier. With the new wings he would soon be able to fly again and he was exited to get back up in the sky. 

He and Dean had just finished their final session and where once again in the room with the mirrors letting Castiel have a total view of his healed up wings. Castiel had his wings spread out fully, all of the small fluffy feathers from the first appointment had been replaced with long, sleek, inky black feathers. 

Castiel had of course been checking his wings progress at home but the mirror room gave him the opportunity to stretch them out unlike his hallway mirror at home where he could just see bits and pieces at a time. 

“Your wings are beautiful” Dean's voice interrupted Castiel's scrutiny of his wings. The comment caught Castiel off guard. Was Dean flirting with him? Blood rushed to his cheeks. What should he say to that? 

Dean has taken wonderful care of Castiel's wings through the weeks and even seen Castiel at his worst. Offering comfort when Castiel was upset over the state of his wings. Dean has always been professional during their sessions and other than noting that Dean is very handsome Castiel has not explored the possibility that Dean could be interested in him. Realizing Castiel had not replied to Dean's compliment Castiel hurriedly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Was that a flirtation?” That is not what he meant to say. Dean choked on air at the question and spluttered with a blush covering his cheeks. 

“Oh- I- I-eh” regaining some composure he continued all be it with an air of caution “Yes?” 

Castiel was unable to hide the little flutter his wings did at the confession, treacherous wings. Dean must have noticed as well since his easy smile was back. 

“If I asked you out on a date, would you go with me?” 

Castiel cocked his head “Are you asking?” Dean nodded. 

“Then yes” Castiel confirmed feeling giddy. Dean perked up at hearing that and if his wings had been visible Castiel was sure they would have been fluttering as well. 

Castiel meet Dean by the register before he left. Dean was clicking away at the computer and soon after Castiel heard a familiar ping from his phone receiving a message. Castiel frowned, they had not agreed on a new appointment so his phone should not be pinging. Digging into his pocket Castiel fished out his phone to check his messages and found a message from an unknown number. 

Brows furrowed Castiel opened the message.

Unknown: How about dinner tomorrow night at 7? // Dean 

Realization dawned and Castiel looked up to find Dean observing him. 

“I would love dinner” Dean seemed to have been holding his breath because he let out a breath of relief.

“Awesome! I will send you the details later” 

With a goofy smile on his face Castiel reluctantly left the saloon but he was really looking forwards to seeing Dean tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This story is not Beta read. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
